It's Hard To Forget
by LuckyBug192
Summary: How could the man who could destroy armies of shinobi without a single thought, be the same man who held Hinata's hand as if he would never let her go? / / Time-travel / Madahina


And there was a heavy lull in the battlefield. The cool, biting wind whispered harshly against everyone's ears in lieu of the usual clanging and yells. No jutsus were cast and not a single weapon was thrown, a huge flip from just mere moments ago. It was as if the entire was in a hypnotized state.

Naruto suddenly flinched, whipping his head to the girl behind him. Hinata's eyes were blown wide open, her mouth failing to form any words. "Hinata..." The blonde croaked, his throat unusually dry. "What...?"

Hinata snapped her eyes towards him, wide and just as confused as his were. "I-I don't..." She trailed off, her eyes glancing up at the crimson armor wearing man whose gaze could rival that of a thousand Tsukiyomis. "I don't know..." Hinata whispered.

Madara Uchiha, the cause of the deathly silence, took one step forward and seemed to reach out his hand. His voice, a deep baritone, echoed through out the area. "Join me," He gazed intently at Hinata, causing the girl in question to stiffen. And then Madara spoke in a surprisingly gentle voice: "Join me, Hinata."

Hinata swallowed a lump down her throat. She didn't know what to do, except hope - _dearly hope_ \- that out there, somewhere in between the many ranks of shinobi was a different Hinata who was the one being spoken too, and not her. She didn't want to place anyone in her current situation, but what could she do? This was something she didn't even think would - could - ever happen to her.

Really, who would ever expect Madara Uchiha, the greatest - or worst - ninja to ever grace the shinobi world with his presence, the supposed dead man who was standing on the opposite battlefield ready to crush those in his way, to single out a mere 16- year old Chuunin.

Hinata could feel the heavy stares of her friends and comrades searing the back of her head. She couldn't do anything, since she, herself, was at a lost. She didn't know how to respond to such an absurd request! Whispers made it's way through the large battalion of shinobi, slithering their way into Hinata's ears.

They spoke of her possible treachery.

They spoke of her possible betrayal.

They spoke of the possible advantage they may gain because of this.

All of their conversations made Hinata's stomach turn.

And it seemed that Madara's patience had tolerated enough. "Hyuuga." His voice cut through the heated whispers that was growing exponentially louder and louder as the time progressed. "Join me, and you won't have to face the threat of death the rest of these people will." The sides of his eyes softened, and his tone took a much milder sound. "Join me, and no one will ever hurt you."

Hinata's pale eyes captured his red Sharingan eyes as they flashed.

 _A large, comforting hand wrapped itself around hers, warm against her cold._

 _She could hear the soft chirping of the birds as they soared across the blue, cloudless sky and the gentle rustling of the Hashirama trees as a faint breeze passed by. The sweet scent of sunflowers and lavender filtered through her nose along with the smell of wood and ash._

 _"No one will ever hurt you." The tender words touched her heart, embedding themselves inside without warning. A deep baritone voice whispered, loving and soothing, "I promise."_

Hinata suddenly stumbled back, her heart beating against her rib cage. Her brain pounded inside her head as white noise rang prominently in her ears. She felt her breathing become uneven, slowly changing into short gasps. She placed an arm on her temple, willing the throbbing to go away, but it was to no avail.

She could see the worried faces of her friends, their mouths rapidly opening and closing, but Hinata could not hear anything - not a single word.

The edges of her vision started darkening, and she could see the sudden panic taking over all of her friends. She barely registered Naruto mouthing. "Hinata, stay awake!" before she let herself succumb to the embrace of darkness.

An ominous whisper snaked it's way into her ear. " _Please remember..."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Madahina is one of my crackships and I have no regrets. It's a time travel fic and I can't wait for the ending. Period.**_

 _ **I'm not gonna lie. I already planned how this is gonna end and there will be the OFFICIAL ending. And an alternate ending. Because why not?**_

 _ **The Prologue is short but it's just an intro anyway~**_


End file.
